Chapter 482
Chapter 482 is titled "Morning Comes". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Robin is seen with some jealous birds. Short Summary Morning is about to come and Moria is still alive with all the shadows. Luffy activates Gear Second and Gear Third simultaneously and he does some serious damage to Moria, forcing some of the shadows coming out from his body. Long Summary The sun starting to rise is making everyone despair. Lola and the Straw Hat Pirates who lost their shadows stand patiently for the sun or Moria to eliminate them. Meanwhile, Luffy activates Gear Second. Moria tries to attack Luffy but he dodges Moria's attacks. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket on Moria and causes him to spew out some shadows. Luffy then uses Jet Rocket and Jet Bazooka, causing more shadows to be released. Moria starts to lose consciousness and lose control of the shadows. Luffy begins another attack but his attack is interrupted by Moria using Bat Bricks to create a shadow cage and traps Luffy in it. He then smashes the shadow cage against a wall. The onlookers worry for Luffy. The shadow cage becomes misshaped and falls on the ground. Moria then plans to smash the cage by stepping on it with his foot. The onlookers scream to him to stop, but Moria ignores them and continues to step on the cage. Luffy's arm is later seen out of the cage. Moria tells the onlookers that is what will happen if they challenge a Shichibukai. Brook and Chopper notice Luffy and scream his name, Luffy then breaks out of the shadow cage and stands up. He tells Moria that he cannot even dream of defeating him because he is a rubberman. The onlookers wonder what is going on and the sun starts to rise higher burning half of one of the onlookers. The others suggest him to hide. Meanwhile, Luffy activate Gear Second and Gear Third at the same time, Chopper tells him not to over do it and if he does his body will be torn apart. He continues to use both and attacks Moria with Gomu Gomu no Giant and Jet Shell. The shadows start to leak out but Moria forces to control them by closing his mouth with both of his hands. Lola starts to yell out to her shadow to return to her while she is getting burned by the sun. Some of her crew mates get her into cover from the sun since her body was disappearing. They then follow her lead and scream out to their shadows to come back to them. Luffy also does the same but asks his shadow if he wants to be the pirate king then he has to stay with Luffy. He later attacks Moria again. More shadows leak out of Moria, and then he falls down on his back releasing the rest of the shadows. But, the sun being higher in the sky starts to annihilate everyone without a shadow. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy defeats Gecko Moria. *The sun begins to rise and all those affected by the Kage Kage no Mi begin to fade away. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 482 it:Capitolo 482